musa das geburstag kind teil 1
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: musa hat geburstag und stella wollte eine party organaziern und pinkiepie mochte helfen und rockische music spielen.
1. Chapter 1

es ist sonnig in canterlot und stella ist in zucker wurfell ecke und baked einen kuchen mit pinkiepie fur musa,s geburstag party.

"oh! pinkiepie ich mochte eine party fur musa organaziern."

"eine party fur musa, wirklich " sagt pinkie pie "ja naturlich sie ist sehr cool," hat stella in einen frolichen ton gesagt "und sie mag musik, also heiss das eine rokishe musik fur masas gebuestag party!"

beide madchen haben gekichert in die kuche und reden uber musas geburstag party.

/

vinyl scratch zu hause

pinkiepie und stella versuchen ein lied zu

singen fur musa geburstag party

stella die gittare und pinkiepie trommel

"okay nochmal von vorne "sagt stella

"1und2und3"sagt pinkiepie.

 **stella:** Heute feiern wir Geburtstag,  
unser(e) musa wird 17 Jahr.  
Stoßet an und wünscht Gelingen,  
Sekt und Wein sind reichlich da.  
Darum lasst uns alle singen  
und stimmt alle fröhlich ein:  
 **beide: Schenke mir noch, schenke dir noch,  
schenke uns noch einen ein.**

 **pinkiepie:** Alle Gäste sind gekommen  
sitzen hier im frohen Kreis.  
Alle wünschen Gottes Segen  
Glück und Freud' zu jeder Zeit.  
Nehmt die Gläser mit dem Weine  
und stimmt alle froh mit ein:  
 **beide: Schenke mir noch, schenke dir noch,  
schenke uns noch einen ein.**

 **stella:** Ja, wir wünschen dir nur Gutes,  
Gesundheit, Frohsinn alle Zeit.  
Sei nur immer guten Mutes  
und auch mal zum Spaß bereit.  
Heute ist ja nun dein Festtag,  
drum stimmt alle jetzt mit ein:  
 **Schenke mir noch, schenke dir noch,  
schenke uns noch einen ein.**

 **beide:** musa über alles,  
über alles in der Welt.  
Bist so lieb und bist so freundlich,  
hast uns alle heut' bestellt.  
Seht uns hier als arme Schlucker,  
ausgehungert groß und klein.  
 **stella: Hab Erbarmen mit uns Armen,  
lade uns doch öfters ein!**

" sehr gut medels, musa wurd das lied mogen." "gutes job.

"komm pinkiepie wir mussen noch die party organaziern." "naturlich, aber was ist mit die einladungen," keine angst musa hat die einladungen shon zu die andern laute abgeben." sagt stella. "phew,hat ich ein schreken."


	2. musa das geburtstag kind teil 2

stella und pinkiepie sind in zuckerwurfelecke und decorien musas geburtstag party.

"das wurd die beste aller beste geburstag party."sagte stella in ein frolicher ton, "stimmt stella." sagte pinkiepie.

wo pinkiepie und stella geredet haben kamm bloom rein und hat gesagt das die party um mitternacht anfang, in die seit ist bloom mit rairity zu saloon gegangen und hat zich verhubchered.

/

" hey musa was ist mit ein rennen." sagt rainbowdash.

" oh ya," sagt musa "aber lass uns das schnell, du weist ya mein geburtstag."

"habs, also los." sagt rainbowdash.

/

" komm flora wir mussen noch zu zucker wurfel ecke." sagt fluttershy.

"ich komm,"sagt flora.

wo fluttershy und flora in zucker wurfel ecke angekommen sind waren die uberascht.

/

applejack und layla komm in zucker wurfel ecke an und beschreiben alles.

"alles ist gut gelaufen die party ist wunderbar."sagt applejack " und wir haben das essen und die musik." sagt layla.

/

twilight und tecna treffen bloom und rairity alle laufen zu zucker wurfel ecke.

"ich bin erfrischt und du bloom," sagt rairity "ich auch." sagt bloom.

alle sind in zucker wurfel ecke angekommen.

"hey Stella wo ist Musa und RainbowDash, es ist fast sonnen untergang," sagt pinkiepie "keine angst pinkie musa und dash kommen gleich.

/

" hey Musa es ist fast sonnen untergang, denckst du wir sollen jezt zu zucker wurfel ecke gehen un dein geburtstag feiren." "ya, naturlich."sagte musa.

musa und rainbowdash laufen zu zucker wurfel ecke und gehen rein. Beide madchen sind uberascht am meisten musa weil die das geburtstag kind ist.

" **uberaschung!"** haben alle laute gesagt. "danke ihr allen dancke." sagt musa.

"da ist nichts zu bedacken musa, den las die party feiren."sagt stella.

"und die musik,." sagt pinkiepie. "ya, richtig." sagt stella. Beide springen auf die bune und singen das geburstag lied fur musa.

stella: Wenn wir zum Geburtstag gehen,

bring'n wir gute Laune mit,  
wollen musa gratulieren,  
und wir singen unseren Hit:

 **beide: Hei, liebe musa , wir gratulieren hier  
wünschen Gesundheit und Freude dir!**

pinkiepie: Wir sind heut zu dir gekommen,  
heut´ zu deinem Ehrentag,  
hast gedeckt für uns die Tische,  
dank für alle Müh' und Plag.

 **Hei, liebe musa**

stella: Lange mögest du noch leben,  
hier mit deinen Lieben all,  
musa ist doch noch kein Alter,  
bleib nur immer gut am Ball.

 **Hei, liebe musa**

beide: Hundert Jahre sollst du leben,  
hundert Jahre glücklich sein,  
wenn wir alle dann noch leben,  
woll`n wir wieder bei dir sein.

 **Hei, liebe musa**

stella: Eine Runde sollst du geben,  
es muss ja nicht die letzte sein,  
eine Runde sollst du geben,  
schenk uns mal ein Schnäpschen ein:

 **Hei, liebe musa**

"das ist die beste party immer, ich liebe auch allen." _

 **die party fur musa ist sehr gut gelaufen alle haben gut gefeirt. und viele spiele gespielt hat.**


End file.
